30 Kisses: Hitsugaya and Hinamori
by As One
Summary: 30 Kisses. 30 Themes. Featuring Hitsugaya and Hinamori. [HitsuHina]
1. A Thousand and One Years

_30 Kisses: Hitsugaya and Hinamori  
_by As One

**Title: **A Thousand and One Years  
**Theme:** Kiss #1; Look Over Here  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya x Hinamori

* * *

"Ah, ne, ne! Hitsugaya-kun! How's my hair?"

The white-haired captain opened one eye and looked over at his friend. She had recently pulled it out of the bun and was now wearing a ponytail, her hair hanging down from the back with few waves in it. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, slumping down on his couch. He kept his arms folded in across his chest as he groaned slightly before opening his eyes.

"Looks fine." He murmured simply, watching Hinamori as she stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair for the 4th time. He closed his turquoise orbs once more, leaning his head back with another sigh. "Let's just go. It's only Aizen's birthday party." He tried to reason, huffing lightly. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

"Ah, demo!" Hinamori shouted, not taking her eyes off of the mirror. "I want to look nice for Aizen-taichou's party!" She stated with a smile, twisting her neck a little to the side to run her fingers through her hair a few times. "Are you sure it looks okay?" She questioned, twisting her neck the other way and running her fingers through her hair once more.

"Why are you making such a big deal, anyways…?" Hitsugaya grumbled softly, not meant for Hinamori to hear. He opened one eye again and averted it over to the girl in front of the mirror. "Come on, Hinamori…" He groaned out, heaving a heavy sigh. "Come on!" He tried again. "Or I'm gonna leave without you."

"Okay, okay! I'll be done in a sec!" She argued, her hands and hair dancing in front of the mirror. "Just give me a few more minutes, please! I'll be done in a moment, I swear, Hitsugaya-kun!" She pleaded, pouting at the captain through the mirror, hoping he'd see her. She let a small smile form across her lips as she watched him give a small nod before closing his opened eye.

Hitsugaya somewhat pouted as he unfolded his arms and opened his eyes, looking down at his hands. He messed with his captain's haori a few times, biting his bottom lip as he glanced over at Hinamori again. He huffed once before looking away. "How long you gonna keep liking him, anyways?" He questioned in a rather joking manner. He watched as Hinamori blushed lightly, looking at him through the mirror.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" She shouted the question in slight panic. She then calmed down right after, letting out a small smile. "I don't know…" She murmured, brushing her hair with her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror as her smile grew just a little bigger before saying, "A thousand years?!" She let out a small giggle, turning around fully to look at Hitsugaya. "A thousand years!" She repeated herself, her giggle not going away. "Ah, hold on. I'm going to go and get the brush." She stated before running off to the other room as Hitsugaya watched her run off. He let a faint smirk form upon his lips as he looked away from her and looked back down at his hands. "Then…" He started softly, more to himself than Hinamori. She couldn't hear him, anyways.

"…Will you look over here and come to me in a thousand…and one years…?"

* * *

**A/N:** All righty. So. I am trying this 30 Kisses! And this was my first one! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's rather short but…likeable. Haha. Hopefully, other chapters will be long. I really hope so. Haha. Anyways, I hope this was good enough. Uhms. One down. 29 more to go. Wee! Haha. Anyways. Wish me luck and make sure you don't fight the urge to want to push that button on the bottom named "Go." -Nods-


	2. Paperwork

_30 Kisses: Hitsugaya and Hinamori  
_by As One

**Title: **Paperwork  
**Theme:** Kiss #2; News; Letter  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya x Hinamori

* * *

"What the—?!"

Hitsugaya blinked his widened his eyes at the huge amount of paperwork on his desk. His jaws dropped as his gaped at the scene before him. He failed the attempt to close them as he sat down in front of the desk, closing his eyes and his mouth. He swallowed hard, calming himself down in his head. _'Calm…I am calm…'_ He convinced himself, nodding slowly a few times before slowly opening his eyes.

His turquoise orbs immediately darted over to the envelope on the middle beside all the paperwork. He licked his dry lips once before reaching his hand and flipping the envelope over, tugging on the flap to open it. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pulled out the folded letter inside the paper. He hesitantly pulled open the paper, cringing slightly, afraid of the contents inside the letter.

_Dear Taichou,_

_Oh, I had to go on a secret mission to the human realm! I'm taking Hinamori with me, too! I promise no baddy people will get to her, Taichou So, you know…I couldn't do my paperwork! So…you might have to do it! Eheheheh…Demo ne, Taichou! I promise I'll come back with those drinks you like! Those bubbly things! What is it…uhm…Coke or Coca Cola or something like that? Yeah! That! I'll bring that back for you! I promise, Taichou! So please don't be mad! Kyaa! I must go now! I will see you in a few days, Taichou!_

_Your Fukutaichou, with love,  
__Matsumoto Rangiku- Chuu! o3o_

The young captain's brows twitched at the letter before him. That Matsumoto. Always doing these things. Did she not know such things called responsibility?! The nerve of her! Nonetheless, Hitsugaya heaved another heavy sigh before putting the letter down on the desk, clutching at the side of his head and rubbing his temples. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter; maybe more than one, by the look of the amount of paperwork.

"Matsumoto…" He grumbled softly, closing his eyes and continuing to rub his temples. She was definitely going to be in trouble whenever she comes back. And if Hinamori were to have even the slightest of scratch on her, she'd be in more trouble. Hitsugaya could definitely bet on that. He was ready to but for now, he needed to do this paperwork. He slowly opened his eyes and picked up the letter again to move it out of the way when something had caught his eyes.

_P.S. – Please do ignore the paperwork under the couch! I promise I'll get to that when I come back!_

"Matsumoto!!!" He screamed out, anger and frustration getting the best of him. He let out a rather loud groan, throwing the letter aside and throwing his arms onto his desk, resting his forehead against his arms. He cursed the day Matsumoto became his fukutaichou. He slightly looked up, resting his chin on his forearm, his eyes softening slightly. He didn't mean that. After all, Matsumoto wasn't always bad.

"Better get started…" Hitsugaya groaned out, lifting himself up off of the desk. He stood up from his seat and started to separate certain papers from each other so he could get through faster. He picked up one pile when he had found another letter under it. "Matsumoto…" He grumbled again, putting the pile down on another part of the desk. He picked up the envelope and threw it aside, not wanting to read it. He went on and pulled apart another pile when there was another envelope under it. "Matsu…moto…" He growled out once more, letting out a shaky breath, throwing the letter aside. He continued on with his separating and pulled apart another pile, only to find another envelope under it.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

Hitsugaya pursed his lips together and clenched his jaws as he furiously grabbed the envelope and threw it aside. Just how many letters did she write?! Was this even necessary?! What was up with her?! Was she drunk when she did this or something?! Intoxicated with sake that she couldn't even think straight?! What the hell?!

He plopped back down on his chair and slapped his forehead with closed eyes, his eyes furrowing in frustration. He started rubbing his temples slowly while taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "It's okay, Toushirou…" He muttered to himself, continuing to rub his temples and taking in deep breaths. "Calm down…don't let her get to you…" He shook his head in disbelief before finally opening his eyes and examining the different piles of work.

"I could really use some tea…" He murmured, leaning forward and starting on the paperwork. God. Seriously. Couldn't she just show _some_ responsibility? It wasn't that hard, these paperwork. Everything was just…random with her. Like bursting in through the door while he was doing paperwork and asking if he wanted to drink some sake with her. Or whenever he was taking a light nap, she'd scold him for it when he sees her take a nap almost everyday whenever she wants to. It just didn't make sense!

Hitsugaya heaved a heavy and long sigh after a lot of hours passed by, leaning back on his seat. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, not wanting to look at the pile of work he still had to finish. There was just too many. He pushed himself forward, slightly, putting one hand on his shoulder and rolling his shoulder and neck. "Geez…seriously…" He muttered, opening his eyes and softening them.

He spun around a little in his chair before narrowing his eyes down at one of the envelope he had threw aside. He bent down a little, reaching for it with his hand and picking it up. Another small sigh escaped through his lips as he turned it over and opening the flap to pull the letter out of it. He opened it with no hesitation and examined it.

_Dear Hitsugaya-kun,_

Hitsugaya blinked his eyes at the name he was addressed by. Hitsugaya-kun? Matsumoto never addressed him like that. No one really did except Hinamori. He continued to blink his eyes a little in confusion before going on and reading the rest of the letter.

_Ah…I wonder how you're doing down in the real world? You went when I was assigned with something else so I couldn't go with you. I was really disappointed but I guess it can't be helped, ne? Maybe next time! For now, I'm just over here thinking, 'What could Hitsugaya-kun be doing right now?' I really am curious, you know. I'm watching the sunset while I'm writing this to you! I wonder if you're watching it, too…? Probably not, ne? Demo ne, it's so pretty. You know what watching the sunset reminds me of? Watermelons. Random, isn't it? Haha. But I just remember how we used to watch the sunset, when we were younger, eating watermelons! Good times_…

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he was down in the real world, huh…? Then…he probably was watching the sunset, too. Maybe not the same time as Hinamori but he was watching it, nonetheless. He opened his eyes and set the letter down on the desk before looking over at one of the other letters he threw aside. Were all of these from Hinamori? He picked up another and looked inside of it, resting his arms down on the desk.

_Dear Hitsugaya-kun,_

_Ah, ne. It's raining. Rain. I like rain. It's peaceful to watch. But sometimes it's sad to watch it. The way it comes down. The way it comes down and makes noises whenever it hit something. I think they do that to get someone's attention. Tap. Tap. Tap. Though, not a lot of people take time to be quiet for a moment to hear its problems and reasons. Sad, isn't it? Demo ne, it gets us thinking…you know, getting us to get stuff off of our minds. It's peaceful._

Hitsugaya put his hand under his chin, thoughtfully, softening his eyes at Hinamori's words. He looked over at the side and found the other letters he threw aside. He let out a faint smile before putting the letter, he was reading now, aside. He'd read the rest of it after getting his paperwork done. It'd be like…rewarding himself. He wanted to read more of what Hinamori had to say and he could reward himself after doing all his paperwork.

At least now, he had a reason to finish the paperwork.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this one came out stupid. And boring. Grrs. -Slaps self- Not enough romance. Grrs. Well, I couldn_'_t think of anything else for news or letters. So you know, don_'_t sue me. -Cries- Anyways. Hopefully the other ones will come out okay instead of all weird and stupid. And just so every one person doesn't ask me, I am NOT going to be including a kiss in each and every chapter. I am not taking this challange officially, which means there are no rules I have to take so I am not including a kiss in each and every chapter. And now, excuse me while I go and beat myself up for posting this chapter. -Walks off-


End file.
